


The Last Gift on the List

by StrawFairy



Category: Cross Game (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawFairy/pseuds/StrawFairy
Summary: okay a really fluffly drabble bc I want tokinda Aoba/Kou/Wakaba bc Wakaba is part of the two of them since her deaththanks to my precious boy DarkWoods for always helping with my grammar, you're the best beta ever <3





	The Last Gift on the List

Kou knocked the door. “Come in.” Was the response. He opened the door and walked inside the room. A frown was the only thing that welcomed his presence in there - Aoba & Wakaba’s room. 

Aoba still didn’t like his presence in their - her - room. It made her feel guilty because Wakaba's words always echoed in her mind, “but you can’t have him”. Lately it’s less frequent, but it still made her feel like shit. She didn’t know what else do, she already tried to stop loving him. She had spent almost all her life trying to convince everyone - and specially herself - that she hated him, but he knew, he had always known the truth. He had always read her like an open book; well not always, but since Wakaba’s death. It was like Wakaba was still alive in the two of them. Both had qualities that used to be hers, both changed to fill the loss, to keep feeling her. 

A little box was thrown at her face, it almost hit her but she managed to catch it subconsciously. “What is this?” she asked she asked, faking anger out of habit. “Open it” was the only response she got. Se frowned at him and they started a staring contest. He won, so she opened it. 

“....” She didn’t know what to say, because she knew what this was about, and knew what day today was, but she still couldn’t believe it, she just stared at him feeling dumbfounded. 

“You know what this is,” He said, “Wakaba’s 20th birthday present.” 

Yes, she knew that all too well. she was the first to read the list after all, “20 years old: An engagement ring” He even took the time to choose one Wakaba would’ve loved, it was her style, not Aoba’s. She knew what this meant, and she also knew he knew what her answer would be. 

She couldn’t help it, she closed the little box and threw it at his face with all her strength. He cought it midair and stared at her, waiting for her next move. 

Before she knew it she was crying and screaming loudly, she ran to his side and knocked him to the floor. “YOU KNOW WHAT THE ANSWER IS YOU JERK! I’ll wear Waka-chan’s ring, so let’s go, we have to tell her the news.” 

“Yeah, let’s go.”


End file.
